Talk:Hierarchy of Angels/@comment-10504253-20130606090305/@comment-61.247.181.210-20130627072738
It's mostly an analogy, but given how MGs seem to rank themselves in the MGQ world (adn that the same seem to apply to Angels), it actually works out quite well. To explain, as only the most powerful MG can become the Monster Lord, we can assume that MGs follow a Might Makes Right rule. Though there is no outright proof (that I remember) there are many more hints of this. To list a few: *All Queen class monsters are more powerful than the rest of their kind. *As a corollary to that, even those who are merely leaders of certain factions (Alra Priestess, Cassandra, etc.) are always more powerful than their subordinates. *Many MGs are more willing to really listen to Luka and are more cordial only AFTER you beat them. e.g. The Four Heavenly Knights, Lilith and Lilim, Alra Priestess, Queen Harpy, etc. From this, we can see that there are certainly exceptions, but among those MGs who we actually get to ''know, ''most still subscribe to this belief. Now, since angels of a higher hierarchy can be assumed as being naturally more powerful, and taking Eden into account, also have more authority over the lower rank angels, the theory points to Angels subscribing to the same principal of thinking. As such, we get the following rankings: *Ilias, as the Goddess of the world, and thus, the highest and most powerful being on the Devine side of the world, is equivalent to the Queen. *First Order (Seraphs:Eden, maybe Lucifina and Micaela before their fall), equivalent of Dukes, or Duchesses as might be the case with closer ties to the regent. *Second Order (Cherubs), equivalent of Duchesses further removed from the regent. *Third Order (Thrones), equivalent to Marchionesses. *Fourth Order (Dominions), equivalent of Countesses. *Fifth Order (Virtues), equivalent of Viscountesses. *Sixth Order (Powers), equivalent of Baronesses. *Seventh Order (Principalities), equivalent of rankless Aristocrats (note that all nobles are aristocrats, but not all aristocrats are nobles). *Eight Order (Archangels), possibly equivalent to leaders of merchant guilds (or guilds in general) and army officers. * Ninght Order (everything else), equivalent to commoners, and making up pretty much the entirety of the foot soldiers in the army. Taking this ranking system into account, Promestien would be the equivalent of a regular farm girl developing a unique skill that caught the eye of the Queen (Ilias). Thus, leading to Promestien being given authority that someone of her status should not normally have. The main difference in ranking amongst Angels and Monsters from that of ranks amongst humans is that, in the former, regardless of your services, you cannot be given a higher rank unless you have the power for it, regardless of your contributions. In simpler terms, Promestien possesses authority that only a Seraph should have, despite being a normal angel. This also explains Eden's disdain for her, because she, the highest rank of 'nobility' was placed under the authority of the 'commoner' Promestien. On a side note, it's actually quite funny now that I think about it. In a way, Promestien is basically just like a classical hero(ine). She started off as a 'commoner', but because she possessed abilities that the nobility lacked which was also required to obtain a greater good (in Ilias perspective), she ended up obtaining authority despite not being a noble.